CLOSER
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: no tenia problemas con la bebida, solo hablaba de mas cuando estaba tomado


Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE CUBO por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

CLOSER

La noche aun era joven y en ese bar parecía no acabar , estaban todos los tenientes reunidos, tomando y platicando, renji y matsumoto con las botellas de sake ni siquiera en la mesa, si no en sus manos, ikkaku estaba peleando con kira que estaba algo perdido el muchacho, yumichica estaba viendo al teniente omaeda diciéndole que era la cosa mas horrenda que sus bellos ojos jamás hubieran visto e hisagui estaba parado en una mesa con nagi que, acababa de terminar con su novio y no quería olvidar con alohol, sinoque prefería estar rodeada de sus amigos, estaban los dos ahí dando un espectáculo, cantando

"Cause I can't get you on the telephone, So just close your eyes" mientras cerraban lo ojos cantando mas fuerte

"Oh, honey here comes a lullaby, Your very own lullaby" alzando las manos, mientras los demás reian de su actuación,

"¡ya déjennos en paz somos mal correspondidos¡" dijo mientras juntaba mas a la joven a su pecho

"estamos en un bar libre" nagi enseño su lengua para seguir viendo a su amigo cantar y al termino de la noche el estaba indispuesto para regresar a su cuartel asi que ella como amiga responsable lo llevo casi inconsiente a su dormitorio y cuando llegaron el se derrumbo en su cama vestido y todo. Nagi tratando de que su teniente estuviera mas comodo le quito los zapatos y luego sus medias (¿o calcetas? En realidad no se que son) para ser pateada por su amigo aventándola de frante al suelo, levantándose en seguida y maldiciéndolo

"si no fueras mi amigo te haría pagar ese golpe" mientras aventaba su pierna del otro lado y sobaba su espalda, subió a la cama para tratar de quitarle parte de su ropa, para ponerle una playera mas placentera, pero el la jalo haciendo que quedara entre sus brazos torpes, haciendo que ella no se pudiera mover, con su rostro pegado a su mejilla sintiendo su respiración y el aliento alcohólico de hisagui, por mas que quiera aprovechar esa oportunidad sabia nagi que no era correcto.

"te quiero hfdhf" no pudo enterder lo demás por que shugei balbuceaba "jhghgd me gustas" ella junto las manos para orar

"dios, no me tientes asi, si tengo una oportunidad, que solo diga mi primer nombre o mi apodo y sabre que es una señal" en ese momento el teniente puso su pierna sobre si cuepo casi cubriéndola y sofocándola y a si fue su noche, pesada. Por la mañana el malestar de la cabeza levanto a isagui que estaba sin playera tapado con una sabana y escuho ruido desde lla otra habitación "¿ya estas despiero teniente?" escucho la voz de dulce súbdita…..

A nagi le gustaba molestar a su teniente y mas cuando sabia que había de por medio el sentimiento de responsabilidad, algo que a hisagui siempre lo a caracterizado, le gustaba saber que el siempre entraba en pánico, por eso le tomaia el pelo cuando despertara, sabia que por la mañana hisagui tendría una resaca terrible, por las cantidades estratosféricas de sake que había tomado en la madrugada y por eso preparo su brebaje especial , que en realida era una sopa picante con arroz y un te ultra dulce, para regresar el alma al cuerpo del hombre que estaba despertando en la otra habitacion, escucho ruido que provenía de la otra lado de la pared, con un delantal y cucharon el la mano nagi fue a ver que pasaba

"¿estas despierto hisagi san? Por que voy a entrar" no pidió permiso y encontró a su teniente en unos pequeños bóxers y una camiseta que en la noche ella le había puesto el salto a la cama y se tapo con las sabanas "por favor capitán, no sea tan timido, por que todo lo que esconde ya lo vi y sentí" el se puso rojo y tapo su rostro "haaa estoy tan cansada, eres muy salvaje shugei" sobo su espalda para que el entendiera mal, el abrió los ojos y se destapo un poco preguntando

"¿ algo de lo que tenga que disculparme nagi san?" camino unos pasos dándole la espalda

"platicaremos mientras desayunamos" le guiño el ojo y entro a la cosina y preparo lo necesario para un almuerzo para dos, vio entrar a su amigo con el malestar que ella habia predicho, el tomo el tazon y empezó a beber enchilándose un poco debido al condimento y jadeando "eso me recuerda lo que paso en la noche" empezó la chica a reírse e hisagui dejo de comer

"¿Qué paso anoche?" tenia aun comida en la boca

"no sabia que eras capas de tratar a un a mujer de esa manera, mi cuello esta matándome" sitio burlándose de la mente sucia de su capitán "bebe un poco de te, asi te sentiras mejor" el obedeció y termino mas tranquilo "en realidad kira me dio las llaves de tu habitación y yo te quite la ropa, tu hiciste lo demás diciéndome *yo me hare cargo de mis responsabilidades* antes de que me corrieras y durmiera en el sillón dijiste algo en voz baja" hisagui puso cara de preocupación

"¿y que dije nagi san?. Recuerda que estaba bebido y que seguramente eran tonterías"

Ella se sentías triste, por que alguien atormentaba en lo mas profundo de su consiencia a su amigo "estoy segura que rangiku siente lo mismo por ti, solo tienes que decírselo de frente, yo te apoyo" le dijo esas palabras mientras tomaba su mano para transmitirle seguridad

"no me des consejos si te quedas sin ellos, tu todavía estas triste por haber terminado con *ese tipo* no lo niegues" sigo sus ojos para ver otra cosa menos los ojos de nagi

"tienes razón, todavía me molesta un poco, pero estoy feliz cuando estoy con tigo y mis amigos" el poso su otra mano sobre la de su amiga

"yo en realidad…." Tocaron la puerta, un mensajero dándole noticias sobre, las actividades de ese dia y el extenso papeleo que tendrían que arreglar

La tarde era ajetreada y llena de trabajo pendiente y como nagi era la tercera en jerarquía tenia que estar al tanto de la situación así como al pendiente de su amigo, "ya esta completo el informe de la semana ¿lo mando al primer escuadrón?" pregunto a su teniente,

"espera que los informes se piden por numero de estos" pobre hisagui, estaba recargado en el escritorio, casi desmayado, el dolor de cabeza empeoraba aun mas, por que la persona que estaba a cada instante en sus pensamientos estaba tan próximo a el,

"luces terrible teniente" unos quince subordinados de shugei entraron para recibir ordenes y ponerse al dia

"parecía todo un profesional bebiendo" reclamo otro shinigami,

"parecía esponja, tenia bastante sed anoche"

"JAJAJAJA" la risa incontenible de nagi no se hizo esperar ante tales barbaridades,

"y lo mas divertido fue que hisagui durmió connagi san" entro renji para hacer sentir aun mas mal al atormentado shugei, ella estaba boquiabierta ante las declaraciones del pelirrojo

"¿Quién lo viera tan modosito teniente?"

"es mi modelo a seguir"

"ahora ya sabemos quien será su teniente si se convierte en capitán" nagi estaba completamente roja,

"quien tenga un comentario mas que decir, será enviado al escuadron de kempachi o si no al de mayuri, como bono de buen comportamiento" mostro una sonrisa triunfnte y todos aceptaron pasar de tema, riendo de el ambienta tan agradable de ese escuadron, renji tubo que regresar con byakuya y entregar su informe, mientras en el escuadron de shugei seguían haciendo, preparativos

"mañana treinta hombres darán seguimiento al caso del sereitei numero 234" los demás shinigamis tomaban nota y formaban equipos, "también tres de ustedes asistirán a la academia para dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros" llego una mariposa a la mano de nagi para informar que era tiempo para entregar el papeleo, dirigiéndose a los superiores con un folder.

Al llegar la shinigami solo queda una tercera parte de shinigamis acompañando a su teniente "la junta dijo que quería, los resulados del periódico teniente" hisagui abrió los ojos

"¡el periódico lo olvide!" camino a su estante y tomo unas copias, "solo tengo que acomodarlas y listo" cuando volteo su subordinados ya no estaban, lo dejaron solo a excepción de nagi "que bueno que estas aquí ¿me ayudarías un poco?" ellas estaba recargada por fuera viendo el atardecer que ya habia llegado al final del dia

"no venia preparada, pero…" dio la vuelta y mostro una canasta con postres y bebidas "sabia que esto pasaría teniente, asi que será mejor empezar" dos horas después de haber iniciado el fatídico trabajo quedaron contentos con el resultado llevándolo a revisión y luego a la imprenta, regresando a las istalaciones de su escuadron nagi sirvió dos rebanadas de pastel y sake para los dos.

"briendemos teniente, por su pronta recuperación, un excelente dia de trabajo y la soltería" platicaron el resto de la noche de cómo su amistas era tan fuerte y de cómo hisagui la defendió de su antigua pareja

"era un idiota desde el principio sabes que mereces a alguien mejor" ella dejo de comer pastel llenándose la boca de chantilly

"no hay hombres perfectos aquí, solo tu" hisagi empezó a reírse y su amiga alzo una ceja "no te burles de mi" hablaba y su boca se ensuciaba mas

"es inevitable" volteo la mirada aun riéndose en tono bajito "tienes sucia la cara" nagi se puso un poco roja

"ya esta limpio" dijo mientras con la lengua trataba de quitarse la crema batida

"no, es aquí"hisagui con su mano le quito el chantilly de sus labios creando una atmosfera extraña

"creo que es hora de terminar y dejar lista la oficina para mañana" se levanto de la silla tratando de alejarse de hisagui, pero tropezando torpemente,

"cuidado" grito su amigo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y jalándola de la mano, pegándola a su pecho, no dijeron nada por el momento incomodo, pero cuando ella alzo el rostro vio la mirada de hisagui, fija en su boca, que hacia unos instantes había tocado, queriendo mas, mas, mas acerco su rostro temeroso de ser rechazado, pero fue lo contrario ya que nagi al sentir la respiración de shugei no resistió nada de tempo, abrazándolo de inmediato y juntando sus labios en un instante anhelado, el la abrazo le la cintura y sintiendo su lengua intentar dominarlo, le gustaba esa actitud tan desafiante de nagi, le gustaba su presencia tan cerca de hisagui, dejo libre una mano y aventó todo lo que estaba en el escritorio, incluso la botella que apenas habían abierto, derramando el contenido de esta, nagi sonrió mientras se separaba un instante de su teniente, sentándose en la mesa jalando de las cintas a shugei que obedeció de inmediato, ella beso su cuello mientras cedía las prendas lentamente del cuerpo de hisagui , besaba su pecho , poniendo cada vez mas nervioso al joven,

"n. nagi yo te quiero" ella lo volteo a ver con una mirada llena de tranquilidad

"pensé que jamás lo dirias, yo también te quiero, acércate mas" se abrazaron y ella le dijo al oído "no muerdo…. donde la gente vea" se quitaron por fin las prendas superiores

"tendremos que dar varias explicaciones" dijo shugei, por que sabia que rompería el reglamento de comportamiento, varias veces esa noche "apagemos las luces que brillas mas que una estrella".


End file.
